Emily Todd
, |birth = July 23 2531|gender = Female|height = *6ft 3in (without armor) *6ft 11in (with armor)|hair = Blonde|eyes = Blue|affiliation = * (Formerly) * :* |rank = * (2558-???)|specialty = *Intelligence *Sangheili Translator|battles = * *Battle of Guardian-IV *Battle of New Genus *Investigation on Sanghelios *Campaign on Installation 07 *Battle of Sydney *Battle of Luna *Battle of Iris (2564)|status = Active}}Emily Samantha Todd ( : 75312-22996-ET) was a doctor under Section I and Section III from 2552 till 2558. In 2558, she enlisted into the and trained alongside with David Greyson, Christopher Drake, and Gabriella Gordon. The four would be assigned together as Fireteam Guardian where Todd would act as the team's intelligence officer and translator. Early Life Born to Samantha Todd, a single mother, Emily Todd was always shown to have fantastic intelligence and determination. Though the two lived a fine and simple life, they were forced to move off world due to job demands from her mother. While the family began to moved, their she was taken captive by rogue elites. These Elites cared little for the Covenant and wanted peace with humans, thus allowed them to live and even gave the humans some tech to help destroy the Covenant. But before the ship could leave, a single elite came and killed Todd's mother and would have killed her too, if it wasn't for the actions of Thel Zattin. Thel comforted the child and soon, she would not leave his side. Thel then adopted Emily and thus returned to where he would raise her as his own. Life on Sanghelios While living on Sanghelios, Emily was trained in the ways of Sangheili combat by her adoptive uncle Rtas Zattin and proved to be quite proficient. Emily would also study Forerunner artifacts around their village and take an interest in Forerunner tech and AI Theory. While on Sanghelios, Emily learned and became fluent in the Sangheili language. She also passed every class with flying colors, leaving high school at age sixteen. Though during those years, Emily was constantly harassed by Sangheili children for not being of the same species with one even calling her a "heretic". After her years in school on Sanghelios, Emily applied and was accepted into on her 18 birthday. She used an old Covenant ship to enter human space and "crashed" on three years before it was invaded. She took the transport to Earth and soon entered Sydney University. Sydney When Emily entered Sydney University, her English was a bit broken, but by listening to several street conversations, she was able to fix her english. Emily studied Forerunner Technology, AI Theory and Sangheili Language and Culture. She was able to pass all her classes with flying colors and learned she had a unique IQ level of almost 220. By her IQ and her already nature abilities, Emily was able to earn three PHD's in all three of her studies. Only a few days after her early graduation, she was approached by ONI and offered a position in Section I and III to which she gladly accepted. Human-Covenant War Dr. Todd was stationed at a local science lab in and worked from the top suite of the building. Todd tired to find weaknesses with the Covenant's social structure and military ranks in order to cripple them. She was able to study in peace until the Covenant arrived and soon attacked her building. Battle of Earth When the building was attacked by the Covenant, Emily set up several levels of barricades up to her lad and took a magnum in ordered to defend her lab. When the building was taken hostage, brutes broke down several layers of the barricade and entered the lab. Though Emily was easily able to kill them all as the shields were damaged. About ten minutes after the brutes broke in, army soldiers David Greyson and Daniel Ross came in and secured the lab. Greyson then called in an evac bird while Ross primed the explosives. As Ross worked, Emily and David packed up all her research for shipping. As the pelican entered, Beta-4 and Greyson assisted Emily in loading all her packed gear onto the pelican and took off while Ross detonated the explosives killing him along with several Covenant. Battle at Norfolk Research Station Deploying alongside Beta-4 and Greyson's 196th Engineer Command, Todd was sent with encrypted data from the Engineer captured by days prior. When the team landed, they were meet with stiff Covenant resistance which they were able to clear them out. While the soldiers lead the defense of the station, while Todd began to decode the data with the reversed engineered Covenant tech. As the soldiers returned to main control room with Todd who was able to decode the entire set of data and learned of almost everything needed to help win the war against the Covenant. Todd, Beta-4 and the 196th were immediately extracted and taken to the UNSC High Command for debriefing. Protection from Greyson After debriefing from High Command, Todd was given the choice to chose a mandatory protector despite her hatred of the idea. Todd chose David Greyson as she admired his valor, courage, intelligence and understanding of the information. Greyson was able to find a rental home in with Greyson's family. During the stay, Greyson and Todd formed a friendship and soon becoming a romantic relationship, but only for a while. However, the two still held each other to high regards and had great trust and respect for each other. The two left each other with good terms and continued to write and talk during and after the war. Post War Era After the Covenant left , Todd continued her research for ONI and was reassigned to study Forerunner artifacts on the planet Sera. While on Sera, Todd would make amazing discoveries revolving around several AI's and possible living Forerunners. Due to the discovery, she was placed onboard as head scientist for a few months before being replaced by in March, 2554. Service on Infinity While Todd was onboard Infinity she was able to decrypt several pieces of Forerunner technology picked up by Infinity during her voyage. During her down time she studied the engines of the ship and was able to simulate them being taken apart and studied each individual piece, bit by bit with the help of . Emily was soon able to learn some much more about Forerunner technology and asked to go to for further analysis. While on the Halo ring, Todd was able to find several clues to lead to a potential Forerunner artifact. Del Rio, then deployed a to guide Todd and her team through the potential hostile landscape. Though Todd disliked the guide, she still was alright with the extra hands. During the search the group was placed under attack by a small Covenant remnant force. During the attack, Todd was clearly shown she could prove her own, saving the life of several UNSC personnel and other scientist. She even engaged a elite wielding a sword to hand-to-hand combat and eventually won. After the attack, the group found a large Forerunner structure and began their search through the facility. The group soon discovered the . Todd then radioed Infinity and the team was extracted. After the mission to Installation 03, Todd returned to Earth and proceeded on her findings. Spartan-IV Career Sometime in 2558, Emily enlisted and joined the to be a field agent for ONI despite her human combat. During training, Todd proved exception due to her Sangheili combat and tactics she picked up over the years. She eventually found her old friends David Greyson and Christopher Drake and the three formed a small team. The team would eventually be joined by Gabriella Gordon and they would form Fireteam Guardian. Battle of Guardian-IV Deploying from the UNSC Raven’s Nest, Fireteam Guardian was sent to Argo Mountain Range to assist and secure the front line outpost that was heavily under siege by both Covenant and Promethean forces. Jumping out of their pelican, Guardian made their way towards the outpost and meet up with the war veteran, . Securing the front of the outpost, Spartan Emily Todd quickly began using her knowledge of Forerunner technology to completely secure the outpost which was a Forerunner facility. After a minor skirmish with Promethean forces, Fireteam Guardian had completely secured the outpost and with Stacker and about three other marines went to find other possible marine deployments before nightfall. After only finding about five and a half squads, pelicans came down to retrieve both Stacker and Fireteam Guardian. Forerunner Compound Finding the primary source of most Forerunner activity on the planet, Guardian was sent to lockdown the facility and destroy the possible AI in command of the situation. Deploying along side several ODST’s, Guardian entered he dig site and encountered heavy Promethean resistance. Fighting their way into the the facility, Guardian then encountered , an ancient Promethean encountered by both and and had not been seen since the Guardian Crisis. Guardian began to engage the Warden and luckily banished him to wherever he came from. As Guardian moved deeper into the facility, another Warden spawned and soon, a whole army. That was the moment that the spartans realized that the Forerunner AI was Warden Eternal himself. While Guardian held of Warden, Spartan Christopher Drake attacked the AI and destroyed it along with Spartan Gabriella Gordon. New Olympia After attacking and stopping the Promethean threat on Guardian IV, Fireteam Guardian changed their focus on the Covenant as they began to attack New Olympia, a mega city on the continent of Ulysses. Fireteam Guardian were deployed into a Covenant dark zone and began to investigate. Moving deep into the dark zone, Guardian then discovered a Forerunner AI being used by Covenant forces. After Guardian killed the Covenant, they secured the AI who called itself 866 Helpful Compliance. Fireteam Guardian then escorted the AI to a Covenant jammer and destroyed it thus clearing up the sector. Guardian then returned Compliance to Captain Michelson of the Raven’s Nest to interrogate Compliance. Spartan David Greyson was then deployed with Stacker to find a lost marine team in Sector 10 of New Olympia. Finding nothing more than fallen bodies, Stacker and Greyson were overrun by Promethean forces. Finding cover, a Sangheili warrior saved them both and all three returned to Raven’s Nest were the warrior revealed to be a servant of Spartan Todd’s father. Deciding to complete the mission first, Fireteam Guardian along with Compliance headed for the Covenant Base to stop them once and for all. Assault on the Covenant Fireteam Guardian, Master Sergeant Marcus Stacker, 866 Helpful Compliance, and the UNSC Raven’s Nest found the Covenant’s main base of operations of Guardian IV and attacked the base with full force. Spartan Drake lead several air force soldiers to claim the air while Spartans Greyson and Todd would deal with the Covenant AA guns and Spartan Gordon provided cover fire for all. Stacker escorted Compliance through the war zone to gain access to Covenant intel on possible commanders. Soon, Drake was shot down by a Covenant Fuel Rod gun, but luckily survived and assisted the rest of Guardian to find the commander, Field Marshal ‘Sroam. Fireteam Guardian found the command post and made very quick work of ‘Sroam’s guards and quickly ended him. The death of ‘Sroam caused the Covenant into a retreat and the last two ships fled the system and were lost for a time. Battle of New Genus Restocking on ammo and soldiers, the UNSC Raven’s Nest along with 866 Helpful Compliance tracked and found the Covenant group that attacked Guardian IV to New Genus. Fireteam Guardian was the deployed via a stolen Spirit drop ship to infiltrate the fleet and the planet. Moving through the fleet and onto the surface, Guardian discovered a Forerunner defense network beneath the planet unknown to both Covenant and UNSC. Using the defense network to clear away most of the fleet letting a UNSC fleet to attack. After landing and retrieving Guardian, the UNSC Raven’s Nest returned to orbit and engaged the Covenant forces. As Guardian entered the outer atmosphere, the UNSC Emerald Ring, Defender, Tower of Judgement and Lewis were clearing up the Covenant from space. Sadly, the Lewis and Defender were shot down and fell to the surface below. Splitting Guardian in half, Spartans Greyson and Gordon would investigate the fallen ships for survivors whilst Todd and Drake would assist the Raven’s Nest, Emerald Ring and Tower of Judgement deal with the Covenant. Finding almost no survivors aside from Lieutenant Cutter and his squad of air force pilots, Greyson and Gordon made their way back to their LZ and awaited pick up. Reuniting, Guardian and the rest of the UNSC chased the Covenant away from New Genus and saved the rest of the planet. Investigation on Sanghelios Using a stolen Storm Faction Phantom, Fireteam Guardian arrived on Sanghelios to investigate possible Forerunner activities. Once arriving on the planet, Guardian engaged the local Covenant group, Devil’s Cry and attacked several outpost. As they were about to break into a no-man’s land, Guardian came across Mahkee Zattin, Todd’s old school teacher when she grew up on Sanghelios. Freeing her, Greyson and Todd called down Compliance who was piloting their phantom to pick up the spartan and the wounded teacher while the rest of Guardian pushed own to find Mahkee’s students. Finding them, Guardian, Mahkee and the children returned to Zattin Village, the capital of the State of Zattin. Zattin Village Returning to Todd’s village, Fireteam Guardian found Todd’s adoptive father Thel Zattin, the head scientist for the whole state. After a few minutes of catch up, Todd’s father agreed to help both her and her team so long as would accompany them. Also joining the spartans and Thel was his older brother Rtas Zattin, the village’s Kaidon. Traveling to the source of the transmission, Guardian the two sangheili went to work and eventually found themselves at a Forerunner site. Fearing for the village’s safety, the group then planted explosives to crack down the door. Once inside, Helpful Compliance went to work accessing the station’s network when the Warden Eternal arrived yet again. Thel and Rtas held off the Promethean while Guardian attempted to stop the station. Drawing his sword, Warden attacked Todd and almost killed her wasn’t not for both her father and Spartan Greyson’s help. Unfortunately, Thel was injured and sacrificed himself to save his daughter. Orbital Bombardment After the station was shut down, thousands of dormant promethean soldiers darted for the surface along with Devil’s Cry faction. Captain Michelson requested permission for an orbital bombardment to stop both the Covenant and Promethean forces, the agreed. After firing, nearly all prometheans were dead along with the Covenant. After Thel’s death ceremony, Guardian was forced to leave for a future deployment with a heart-broken Emily Todd. Campaign on Installation 07 Discovering the Ring Tracking Uhze ‘Nar and Tican ‘Vou, the UNSC Rio and Raven’s Nest discovered Installation 07 along the outer rim of the Milky Way. Finding both the sub-fleets of Demon Hunters and The Great Harvest, Fireteam Guardian and Shield Team deployed to engage the Covenant, but both fleets were already engaged in combat with Insurrectionist. Recommending that the UNSC gets an easy hold on the ring, Shield Team and Guardian were sent onto the ring with the UNSC Raven’s Nest to provide cover fire. Holding an old temple as a LZ for human forces, the spartans began to move through the ancient world along with marines. Finding alternate paths, Guardian took the right while Shield took the left. Finding Insurrectionist Moving through the dense jungles of Zeta Halo, Fireteam Guardian engaged multiple Insurrectionist camps and several Covenant outposts. Finding Insurrectionist as prisoners of the Covenant, Fireteam Guardian interrogate them and discovered the whereabouts the commanders aside from Marcus Wright. Guardian was deployed to hunt down General Patrick Matthews and stop him not matter what the cost. Hunting down both Matthews and Covenant command, Guardian was recalled back to the Raven’s Nest to combat the Covenant. Fighting the Covenant Sending the Seeker of Doom to bomb the Raven’s Nest, Tican ‘Vou and Uhze ‘Nar began to hunt Shield for the Index. Using a destroyer from the Demon Hunters and the Serpent’ Pass, Shield Team and Fireteam Guardian found Seeker of Doom and glassed the ship, killing Tican in the process. ‘Nar then took command of the Demon Hunters and attacked the Rio while above the ring. Finding Guardian yet again, the monitor was then transferred into the Rio and teleported Shield to assist the ship and Captain Janeiro. Deploying in pelicans, Shield Team boarded two corvettes and used them to attack The Great Demise and the rest of the Demon Hunters. Forcing the Covenant into a retreat, the Rio redeployed Shield onto the ring while it transferred their findings and the Index to ONI and the UNSC. The Truce Intercepting a transmission from the Insurrectionist leader, General Patrick Matthews, the UNSC learned of peace talks happening between both the Insurgents and the Covenant. Deciding to break the truce, Shield Team, Fireteam Guardian and the Raven’s Nest attacked the location of the peace talks and in the progress killed General Matthews, but before the general’s death, he stabbed Spartan Cunningham in the spine, and throwing him off a cliff to his death. Staying on the ring for just another two days until the Rio arrived with reinforcements, Shield Team took time to honor their fallen spartan and friend. Battle of Sydney Coalition of the New Earth Government Returning to , Fireteam Guardian was briefed on a new large scale Insurrection known as the Coalition of the New Earth Government and their lead enforcer, codenamed SABER. Greyson, Drake and Gordon went on a scout op to another facility to receive more intel on SABER, Todd stayed and retrieved any other intel on the Coalition she could. While driving down the highway, Guardian was engaged by SABER and a squad of Insurgents. Drake provided cover from the bridge above while Gordon and Greyson evacuated the civilians and engaged SABER. After being wounded by the ex spartan, Gordon went to cover while Greyson engaged SABER. After a brief fight, Greyson learned the identity of SABER, his long time high school enemy, Andrew Dallas. Drake tacked the rogue spartan and Gordon shot him but still Dallas was able to escape leaving Guardian confused and scarred. Avery Class Takeover A few hours later, Guardian met the other rogue spartans Matthew Sabjoi and Cassy Arnold and engaged them. Escaping, the rogues dropped some intel that three new Avery Class Heavy Cruisers was hijacked by the Coalition. Gathering targeting data, the Coalition planned to attacked and kill all of Sydney. Luckily, ONI had a contingency plan, using codes to have the auto turrets change targets from the city to the other ships. The spartans of Guardian were sent to stop the cruisers by using the codes and kill all insurrectionist on board and arrest the rogue spartans. Todd and Drake boarded the UNSC Thoraces, Gordon the UNSC New Century and Greyson the UNSC Avery. Three V. Four Drake and Todd were successful but were engaged by a large insurrectionist group led by Sabjoi, who Drake engaged in a fist fight but was beaten. After Drake was on the ground Todd used her Sangheili training and knocked out Sabjoi. Gordon was also successful but as she exited the control hub, she was attacked by Arnold who used a prototype Human Energy Sword designed by ONI. Entering the control hub. Greyson was also attacked by Dallas who also wielded an Sword, and thus Greyson pulled out an electric baton and the two began to duel. After and intense fight, Greyson was able to replace the targeting data with the codes and shoved Dallas into the waters below. The ships began to fire upon each other killing several insurgents but luckily, Gordon was also able to kill Arnold by stabbing her in the thought after an equally intense duel. Finale The ships were brought back to the ground below and the surviving Insurgents were arrested along with Sabjoi. After interrogating the rogue spartan, he relieved that their was a complex on Luna holding his CO, Colonel John Fenix and thus Guardian was redeployed. Battle of Luna Arriving on Luna After the leader talked, Fireteams Guardian, , and were deployed to the surface of to confirm the sightings. Arriving on Luna, the teams made their way towards an old research facility used during the Human-Covenant War. Finding plenty of Insurgents, Greyson took command and ordered a three pronged attack on the facility. Capturing two scorpions the Fireteam Switchback lead the distraction while fireteams Crimson and Guardian entered the complex. Raid on Luna Fireteams Guardian and Crimson entered the station only to find themselves attacked by Insurgents. Ordering Crimson to find another way around, Greyson and the rest of Guardian engaged the Insurrectionist. Taking cover from turret fire Guardian went to action, first eliminating the turrets then opposing snipers. Greyson and Todd then pushed up forcing the Insurrectionist back. While this was happening, Crimson was downloading all data on the area whilst Switchback eliminated the outside defenses. Fireteam Guardian then entered the command center and arrested the leader Colonel John Fenix. Just before however, Dallas had returned and survived with a few scars. Hoping to finish what he had started, Greyson engaged Dallas and two dueled. As they dueled, Fenix broke free and attacked the rest of Guardian. After another intense fight, both Fenix and Dallas died by a bullet and a knife to the face respectively. Switchback and Crimson reported that the station was cleared and most surviving Insurgents had surrendered. Battle of Iris Fireteam Guardian was deployed to the Independent Colony, Iris a planet glassed back in 2536. Coming onto the planet via space elevator, the spartans quickly discovered the planet was under siege by both Covenant and Promethean forces. Getting employed by President Whewell, Guardian went to work securing the local settlement and move towards the city of Draxus. Fall of a Brother Being assigned to assist a marine squad by an old mining exploration, Guardian arrived to discover all the marines dead and one scientist dying. The scientist explained it was some alien technology on then the spartans were attacked by Promethean forces. Moving towards their escape route, Gordon went to the ground to get an old pick-up truck ready while the rest of Guardian made sure that the Promtheans didn’t hit a gas pump that could kill them all. Spartan Drake realizing that if he did not do something, Guardian would fall. Thus he jumped down from his cover, entered a truck, drove down the tunnel, turned around and drove into the gas pump, killing all the prometheans. Final Day Returning to Draxus, Guardian was asked to help assist with attacking the Covenant fleet orbiting the planet. Having no other choice, Guardian went into a pelican and headed for the fleet. Evading constant fire from seraphs, the spartans landed on a corvette with three teams of marines. Gaining access to the bridge, Spartan Gordon took control and few the ship right underneath several cruisers and a single carrier. Priming the slip-space drive to go critical, Spartans Greyson and Todd along with the surviving marines escaped the corvette with Gordon and watched the ships get sucked into oblivion. Calling for reinforcements, Fireteam Guardian was picked up by the UNSC Raven’s Nest just an hour later. Psych-Interviews Personality Emily Todd can be described as hard hitting and very independent. Normally preferring to do the work herself and not have a guard assigned to guard or protect her in times of need. Emily can also be described as a "fish out of water" due to her being raised on Sanghelios since she was seven years old till she was eighteen. Unlike some other members of Guardian, Todd is not very self-sacrificing, but it does not mean she isn't unloyal. Todd has had the least amount of military experience thus her not very self-sacrificing self, however, she is incredibly loyal to her team and the ones she deems friends. Emily is also one of the most intelligent spartans and humans known as she posses the IQ of 220 and can easily decode and decrypt several Sangheili and Forerunner systems in about thirty to sixty seconds. Emily has also formed fewer friendships than most, but she still retains the ones she does make. Though she did have a failed romantic relationship with Greyson, the two still have a strong friendship and are completely loyal to the other. The duo has then tried to have an as normal as a relationship they can have despite being active spartans. Emily's friendships don't end with Greyson as she seems to view Drake as an older brother and Gordon has been dubbed "her best female friend" by Todd on several occasions. Physical Appearance Emily Todd has been described as a normal civilian woman with a few small and pale scars near her eyes. She has been seen with both long and short blonde hair and stands around 6ft 11in (186.2328 centimeters) same height as . She also has low cheekbones and dark tanned skin like other spartans from Reach. Emily is no where near as physical as her fellow members of Guardian, but she is incredibly intelligent, thus making her one of the most valuable assets to the team and UNSC. Emily has had remarkable stamina since she was a child growing up on Sanghelios. It is also because of this that Emily has been trained in several forms of Sangheili martial arts and human martial arts making her the best hand-to-hand fighter on the team, even taking down Greyson on several occasions. Relationships Samantha Todd Emily had an unknown relationship with her mother while she lived. However, based on a few actions taken by Samantha such as her trying to find a better home off of , it can be implied that the two had a strong and loving relationship with one another. Thel Zattin Emily was Thel's adoptive daughter following her birth mother's death. Thel raised Emily as his own and loved her, willing to sacrifice himself for her. He often met his daughter in a heartwarming embrace and is willing to support her and her allies whenever necessary. Rtas Zattin Emily was Rtas's adoptive niece following her birth mother's death. Rtas trained Emily in he arts of combat and made her into a great warrior. He also treated her like family and cared for her like his brother. Fireteam Guardian David Greyson David and Emily are known to each other as good friends and former lovers. Though the two seem to have some trust issues from time to time, it normally ends with one learning to trust in the others opinion and facts. David also seems protective of Emily, again seeing as they were former lovers, but it normally happens when danger is afoot. Greyson was also the only member of Guardian to know of Todd's past and that she was raised by Sangheili. The two also know each other almost inside and out and held one of the strongest bonds on the team. The two were also known two hold each other at high regards and at high respect. Todd was also the one to lift David out of his depression following Christopher Drake's death in 2564. Christopher Drake Chris and Emily seemed to have a close, sibling like bond between the two of them. During the early weeks of Guardian's deployments, Drake and Todd were assigned on a few operations together and performed admirably together. Chris also gave Todd his father's old doglegs following the death of Thel Zattin as a way of sharing dead fathers. Emily also morned the loss of Chris, second only to breaking down after David. Gabriella Gordon Emily and Gabbie shared a very close sibling like bond as well. The two would often spend down time with one another either talking, training or enjoying one another's company. Gabbie also helped Emily through the death of her adoptive father, Thel. The two also proved to be great allies, reading each other's movements and actions before they are even conducted. Quotes . Moving on the "X".|Emily agreeing on Del Rio's orders. }} Confirmed Kills Least to Greatest Brutes: 10 Drones: 15 Watchers: 29 Knights: 30 Soldiers: 191 Crawlers: 207 Humans: 253 Elites: 927 Jackals: 1,433 Grunts: 2,671 Total Kills: 5,766 (2552-2564)Category:SPARTAN-IV Category:BEN THE BESTverse